Another Day at Saiyan High School
by ShadowStorm135
Summary: At Saiyan High you have all the usual things you'd see in high school. Students talking about class, waiting for the day to be over, trouble with lockers, and as an added bonus, you get powerful beams and ki blasts being shot too. Trunks and Zaiya are your everyday students, but things change after they are attacked by another student.


It was another day at Saiyan High School; Trunks was with his two best friends, Josh and Goten. They were talking about the usual stuff; sports, gym class and how they couldn't wait for school to be over. Josh then noticed a group of girls coming down the hall, but not just any group, for this group had Zaiya, a girl Trunks had a major crush on. "Hey, Trunks," he said silently.

"Yea?" Trunks answered.

"Your girlfriend is coming down the hallway." He smiled trying not to chuckle. Trunks instantly turned around to see Zaiya coming down the hall with her friends, Samantha, Bulla and Pan. As they walked by, Trunks nodded his head to say "hey" to which Zaiya smiled. He watched them walk to the end of the hall as Zaiya and her friends parted. She started to walk back to her locker as the boys went back to what they were doing.

Trunks was keeping an eye on Zaiya because usually her locker wouldn't open, and sure enough she was having trouble with it. "Well, that's my cue." Trunks said to his friends as he walked over to Zaiya's locker. When he got there he leaned against the locker next to hers, she looked like she was ready to blow the locker up with a ki blast; she was a saiyan after all. "Hey, need a little help?" Trunks said knowingly. She looked up at him with those amber eyes and smiled, "How did you guess?" she said sarcastically but nicely. Trunks chuckled a bit before he hit the top of the locker with his elbow, tapped his foot twice in the middle and then hit her locker with his fist, it suddenly popped open. "How do you do that all the time?" she said happily while putting some books away. "A good magician never reveals his secrets." Trunks winked. Zaiya blushed a little at this but thankfully Trunks didn't notice. "Oh come on Trunks, why won't you really tell me? You know this locker gives me a problem every day." She begged. "Well, if I told you I wouldn't have to come over here every morning to help you and then I wouldn't get to talk to you." He smiled. Zaiya started to blush, this time Trunks caught it. "And if you hate this locker so much why don't you change it?" He asked seeming as though he already knew the answer. Zaiya was blushing more now, but she answered and it was indeed the answer Trunks wanted to hear. "Well if I changed my locker, then you wouldn't help me every day and then I would never get to talk to you either." She said gently. Trunks smiled and so did she.

"Well I better get to class. I'm so glad this is last period." Zaiya said. "Yea, me too." Trunks smiled. "Well, see you later Trunks." Zaiya said as she turned to walk away. "See ya." Trunks said back.

Goten and Josh joined him as they watched her go. As she got to the end of the hall, a ki blast was going towards her and fast. "Zaiya! Look out!" Goten screamed. "Relax she'll be fine." Josh said as Zaiya turned the ki blast around with a flick of her wrist. After though a really strong attack was sent straight at her and she didn't have the time to block. Trunks flew towards her; the blast hit the ground right before her, sending her flying towards the lockers. Trunks grabbed her along the waist and stopped her from hitting the lockers. Everyone rushed up to them.

"Are you alright?" Trunks asked concerned and worried. Zaiya looked up at him and gave him a small smile. "Yes, I'm fine, thanks to you. Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine." Trunks said as he helped her up and looked to see who had done it, but no one was there.

Zaiya had a worried expression on as she also tried to see who it was. She sighed. "I guess whoever it was got away again." She said dryly.

"I'm pretty sure I can guess who did it." Trunks had his fists clenched tightly and spoke with iciness in his tone. It was unsettling to Zaiya. This wasn't like him.

"Trunks calm down. You're scaring me."

"I'm sorry, I just…this is the fourth time this has happened this week Zaiya and it's only Wednesday!" Trunks said trying to calm down. "I just can't bear the thought of you getting hurt." He eyes had a sadness to them, but they also showed how much he cared for her.

"Trunks…." She was unsure of what to say.

"Do you mind if I walk you to class?" he suddenly asked.

"O-Of course not. I would like you too." She stuttered out.

They didn't talk much on the way to Zaiya's next class. Trunks was busy looking down every corner to see if an attack was coming. They got to her class quicker than expected.

"Trunks?" Zaiya asked.

"Yea?" He asked.

She put a hand to his cheek and caressed it softly. "You don't need to worry about me, okay? I'll be fine. I can take care of myself."

"But what if there's another surprise attack? What if-" He was cut off when Zaiya kissed his cheek.

"Then you'll be there to protect me, like you always are." She said softly.

Trunks smiled and nodded, causing Zaiya to smile as well. At that moment the late bell rang for the last class. Zaiya said goodbye and thanked him again as they went to their classes.

When Trunks met up with his friends in the locker room he was smiling like an idiot.

"What's up with the smile? You were pissed off about 5 minutes ago." Goten asked.

"Don't worry about it. You guys know Zaiya's effect on me." Trunks said while changing into his gym uniform.

Trunks, Goten, and Josh headed outside for their gym class. On the way they talked. "I still wonder who shot it." Goten stated.

"Yea…." Josh said.

"I think I know who did it..." Trunks said.

"Who?!" Goten and Josh said simultaneously.

"Mitch...I know it was him, he's the only one cold-hearted enough to do so." he said grimly and coldly. Goten and Josh nodded in agreement. Mitch had always been jealous that Brook liked Trunks more. He wanted her for himself and he felt that if he couldn't have her nobody could. One way or another he had always tried to hurt both of them when they were alone, but it never worked because they were always there to save each other in the end; and when the smoke cleared there was never anyone there. Trunks mostly assumed it was Mitch, there was no hard evidence of it though.

After school, Trunks, Goten, Josh and a bunch of other guys (Mitch being one of them) went to chill on the campus. Zaiya and Bulla started to walk past a little later. They noticed the guys almost immediately. Zaiya and Bulla both called out, "Hey Trunks!" while waving. Trunks turned around and smiled before going over to talk to them. Trunks going to talk to Zaiya pissed Mitch off a lot.

"Hey Bro, what's up?" Bulla asked her older brother.

"Nothing, just chilling with the guys." he said.

"Even Mitch? I thought you hated him?" Zaiya said with a caring gleam in her eyes.

"Well you gotta live with some things, even if you really don't want to." Trunks said rolling his eyes. They all laughed. Mitch heard her laugh, something he loved to hear, but he could never get her to laugh. How come Trunks could?! He glared at them talking and laughing. He saw that caring and loving shine in her eyes. The shine that she only got when Trunks was around. Mitch growled in frustration, he was tired of this! It was time to show Zaiya how weak Trunks was and why she should be with him instead of Trunks!

"Well we better get going." Zaiya said sadly.

"Aww already? That means that I have to go back to the boring people." Trunks laughed as Zaiya giggled.

"Sorry, Trunks, but like you said there are some things you just have to deal with." Bulla said matter of factly. They laughed one last time before they had to leave. "Well see ya later bro!" Bulla said walking away.

"Yea, see you at home," he said while lowering his voice and saying, "sadly." Zaiya laughed.

"Bye Trunks." she said sweetly. He answered in a gentle tone, "Bye Zaiya." She then walked away and Trunks turned to fly back to the others.

However, as he got to the sky, a bright, powerful beam hit him and sent him flying back.

"Trunks!" Zaiya and Bulla screamed.

Goten and Josh started towards him as did the two girls. Trunks lay there cringing and hurt. Zaiya put him on her lap while holding him close. "Trunks? Trunks please wake up!" She said desperately. She started to cry. Suddenly she heard laughing. She immediately knew who it was and she became enraged. Mitch would pay for all that he had done and she would make sure of it.

Trunks opened his eyes as Zaiya handed him to Bulla. She then charged at Mitch and knocked him back with a kick. She didn't give him a chance to recover as she fired an intense beam which hit him dead on. She needed more power though. She began charging up, the beam getting stronger as she did until she turned super saiyan. The beam doubled in size and quadrupled in power. Mitch fell to the ground with a loud thud. He was unconscious and would be for a long time. Zaiya then flew back to the others and held Trunks, who had once again lost consciousness.

"We have to get him to a hospital." She said.

"I'll carry him." Goten said. Zaiya nodded and told Bulla to tell her parents what happened to Trunks and not to worry. Bulla flew home as fast as she could to inform them while the others took off to the hospital. Once there, Trunks was taken from them while they waited in the waiting room. It seemed like he was in there for hours. When the doctor came back the three friends rushed up to him.

"Is he going to be ok?" Zaiya asked.

"He'll be fine. He just needs rest for about two days." The doctor said. They all breathed a sigh of relief.

"One of us should stay with him." Josh said.

"I'll stay with him." Zaiya said looking through the window at Trunks. Josh and Goten nodded and soon left.

Zaiya sat by Trunks' bedside holding his hand, willing for him to wake up. She sat there all day waiting, but still he did not wake up.

The doctor came in and asked "Miss, shouldn't you be going home?"

"I'm not leaving him." She replied firmly and lovingly. The doctor nodded as he understood and walked out of the room to leave her alone. Zaiya soon fell asleep with her head on the bed, still holding onto Trunks' hand.

Trunks woke up to see a dark room with white walls, he didn't know where he was at first. He then remembered the events of earlier and realized he must be in a hospital. He felt a warmth by his side and on his hand. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Zaiya asleep. He smiled because she had stayed with him, he held onto her hand as well. She started to stir from her slumber.

"Looks like you're finally awake." she smiled.

"Yea..." he chuckled, "Thanks, Zaiya." He said.

She had a confused expression as she said, "For what?"

"For saving me today and pretty much killing Mitch." He replied looking at her with those ice blue eyes. Those eyes made her heart melt every time she looked into them.

"Anytime." she smiled. There was a moment of silence as they just stared at each other.

Trunks chuckled a bit as he felt the blush on his cheeks forming, "You know could go home now if you want. You don't need to worry about me. I'll be fine." Trunks said with a smile.

"I know, but I'm not leaving you here alone." Zaiya said firmly.

"But where are you going to sleep?" Trunks said caringly. Zaiya went to the other side of the room and got the other bed and placed it next to Trunks'. "What if they need that?" Trunks said as she lay on the bed next to him.

"Trust me, they won't need it." She said while yawning. She placed her head and hand on Trunks' chest. "Goodnight, Trunks." She whispered.

As Trunks looked down at her she was already fast asleep. He kissed her forehead and whispered one last thing to her, "Goodnight, my love."


End file.
